f1historyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mercedes-Benz
Ross Brawn |Noted Drivers = Juan Manuel Fangio Stirling Moss Karl Kling Michael Schumacher Nico Rosberg |years = 1954-1955 & 2010 - 2012 |debut = 1954 French Grand Prix |Races Competed = 70 |Constructors' Championships = 0 |Drivers' Championships = 2 (Juan Manuel Fangio - 1954, 1955) |wins = 10 |Poles = 8 |Fastest Laps = 7 |Final race = 2012 Brazilian Grand Prix}}Mercedes AMG Petronas Formula One Team, the trading name of Mercedes-Benz Grand Prix Limited and formerly known as Mercedes GP Petronas Formula One Team, is a British-based Formula One racing team and constructor, owned by Mercedes-Benz and racing under a German licence since the 2010 season. After winning their first race at the 1954 French Grand Prix, driver Juan Manuel Fangio won another three grands prix to win the 1954 drivers championship, and repeated this success in when he won Mercedes' second title. Despite winning two championships Mercedes-Benz withdrew from motor racing as a response to the 1955 Le Mans disaster, and did not return until rejoining as an engine supplier in association with Ilmor. Mercedes retured as a full constructor in 2010 with Michael Schumacher and Nico Rosberg and the team achieved is first win since 1955 at the 2012 Chinese Grand Prix. Racing History: Formula One '1950's' '1954 - 1955' In 1954 Mercedes-Benz returned to what was now known as Formula One racing (a World championship having been established in 1950), using the technologically advanced Mercedes-Benz W196 which was run in both open-wheeled and streamlined forms. Juan Manuel Fangio, a previous champion (1951) transferred mid-season from Maserati to Mercedes-Benz for their debut at the French Grand Prix on 4 July 1954. The team had immediate success and recorded a 1-2 victory with Fangio and Karl Kling, as well as the fastest lap (Hans Herrmann). Fangio went on to win three more races in 1954, winning the Championship. The success continued into the 1955 season, where the same car was used again. The team's drivers, Fangio and the young Stirling Moss, won 6 of the 9 rounds between them, and finished first and second in that year's championship. '2010's' '2010' Main Article: Mercedes-Benz/2010 Season Mercedes formed their first works squad since 1955 after buying out Brawn GP, but they failed to maintain team's front-running form of 2009. Michael Schumacher made his much anticipated F1 comeback, but was comprehensively outgunned by younger team mate Nico Rosberg. They finished Fourth overall in the constructors championship. '2011' Prior to the 2011 season, Daimler and Aabar purchased the remaining 24.9% stake owned by the team management in February 2011 Using the new MGP W02, the Australian Grand Prix ended when Schumacher and Rosberg both retired due to accident damage on laps 19 and 22 respectively. In Malaysia, Rosberg qualified ninth and Schumacher again failed to make Q3, qualifying eleventh. Schumacher scored Mercedes' first points of the season with a ninth place finish, whereas Rosberg had a quiet race and finished twelfth. In China, Rosberg and Schumacher showed strong form, with Rosberg finishing fifth as well as leading fourteen laps during the race, while Schumacher ended the race in eighth place. Rosberg added another fifth place in Turkey, while in Spain, Schumacher finished in sixth place, ahead of Rosberg. After a pointless Monaco Grand Prix, Schumacher equalled his best finish for Mercedes in Canada, finishing fourth after running as high as second. In Valencia, Rosberg finished seventh, and Schumacher 17th, after contact with Vitaly Petrov. Rosberg and Schumacher both finished in the points at the following two races in Great Britain and Germany. Gearbox issues stopped Schumacher from scoring at the Hungarian Grand Prix, but Rosberg managed to finish in ninth place. At the Belgian Grand Prix, Schumacher moved from the back of the grid – after losing a wheel in qualifying – to finish fifth, while Rosberg finished sixth, having led the race in its early stages. '2012' For 2012, the team removed the GP from their name and added the name of AMG, the high performance division of Mercedes, to their title. The team will be known as Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team. At the start of the season the team was the subject of protest over the use of a "radical" rear wing concept on the Mercedes F1 W03. Which was not settled until the third race in China when the stewards unanimously rejected the protest. At the third race of the season in China, Rosberg took the team's first pole position as a works team since Fangio in 1955; Schumacher finished the session third, but moved up to second after a grid penalty for Lewis Hamilton. The team secured its first win in 57 years when Nico Rosberg finished first in the 2012 Chinese Grand Prix. In addition to that, Rosberg became the first German driver to win a Grand Prix driving a German car since Hermann Lang´s victory at the 1939 Swiss Grand Prix. On 28th September 2012, it was announced that Lewis Hamilton had signed a three year deal to partner Nico Rosberg from the 2013 season. Michael Schumacher will leave the team - it is unknown whether he will retire or seek a drive for the forthcoming season. As an engine supplier '1993 - 2009' Following the 1955 Le Mans disaster, Mercedes-Benz withdrew from all factory-sponsored motorsport. Mercedes made its return to Formula One in 1993 as an engine supplier to Sauber, with whom they had already enjoyed success in sportscar racing. Mercedes supplied Sauber for 2 years, scoring twenty-four points during their partnership. 1995 saw the normally aspirated Mercedes-Benz-Ilmor F1-V10 moved to the Woking based McLaren team, replacing Peugeot who moved to supplying their engines to the Jordan team. Mercedes-Benz had increased its shareholding in the Ilmor company in 1996 and took full control nine years later. They have continued to design and build engines for McLaren. On November 16, 2009, it was announced that Mercedes would part ways with McLaren, and instead purchase a 75% controlling stake in the 2009 championship-winning team Brawn GP. The team, reimagined as Mercedes GP debuted at the 2010 Bahrain Grand Prix, with an all-German driver line-up of Nico Rosberg and Michael Schumacher. Complete Formula One Reasults : Main article: Mercedes-Benz Grand Prix results Category:Formula One Constructors Category:British Constructors